Patent Document 1 discloses a technique that transfers holograms onto clothing or synthetic leather. Patent Document 2 discloses an identification medium having an optical characteristic obtained by carrying out a hologram processing on a cholesteric liquid crystal.
Patent Document 1 is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei09-34342. Patent Document 2 is Japanese Patent No. 4268336.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which an identification medium that can be used to directly confirm authenticity is formed on sewn products or leather products by transferring holograms to cloth or synthetic leather. However, recently, since holograms can be easily forged, anti-tampering effects cannot be expected, even if conventional holograms are used. In Patent Document 2, in view of the above-described circumstances, an identification medium that cannot be easily forged by forming a hologram on a cholesteric liquid crystal is provided. As a method for affixing this identification medium to objects, transferring, sticking or adhering can usually be used. These affixing methods are preferably used for affixing the identification medium on a smooth surface such as a surface of a passport, a card, a molded product made of resin or metal, a package, etc. However, when the identification medium is affixed on a rough surface such as a surface of a cloth or a leather product, there is a problem in that this identification medium may be illegally reused since peeling off is relatively easy.
In view of such circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide an identification medium that can be affixed to cloth or leather products by sewing.